Mace Tyrell
Mace Tyrell is the Lord of Highgarden, Lord Paramount of The Mander, Defender of The Marches, High Marshal of The Reach, Warden of the South, and head of House Tyrell. He is the son of Lord Luthor Tyrell and Lady Olenna Tyrell. He is married to Alerie Tyrell of House Hightower, who he has four children with, Willas Tyrell, Ser Garlan Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell and Ser Loras Tyrell. Appearance and Character: Mace is a once-powerful-looking man who has since turned to fat. He has curly brown hair and cuts his beard, which has white and grey specks in it, into a triangular shape. He is often red-faced. Mace has a generally jovial personality. He thinks himself a great warrior, which he is not. Mace is ambitious, wishing to see a grandchild of his on the Iron Throne. Despite that, his mother, Lady Olenna Tyrell, can easily hector him, and so influence his decisions. Mace is considered an oaf by his mother and by Cersei Lannister,14 and a fool by Prince Oberyn Martell and Cersei. Mace might not be the most intelligent or subtle man, but he is an amiable fellow well-liked by most of his bannermen, as well a loving husband and father. His favorite son is Loras, the youngest, and his closest friend is Lord Paxter Redwyne, his brother-in-law. Mace has a great dislike for Dornishmen, especially Prince Oberyn Martell, who accidentally crippled Mace's heir, Willas. History: Mace became Lord of Highgarden once his father, Lord Luthor Tyrell, rode off a cliff while hawking. During Robert's Rebellion, Mace was in command of troops from the Reach who marched against Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End. He split his forces, leaving Lord Randyll Tarly to march half of his army alongside two members of the Kingsguard, Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jonothor Darry and with the Dornish army led by Prince Oberyn Martell. While Mace took the rest of his army to Storm's End, putting the castle under siege, with the help of Lord Paxter Redwyne and his fleet. Mace spent the whole of Robert's Rebellion, putting Storm's End under siege, which was successfully held by Lord Robert Baratheon's brother, Stannis Baratheon. Thanks to the help of the smuggler Davos Seaworth, who smuggled in his cargo of onions and salt fish, which allowed them to hold the castle. The news of the death of King Aerys II Targaryen reached, Lord Mace Tyrell and orders from Prince Rhaegar to break the siege. Mace took his army and left Storm's End just before Lord Robert Baratheon and his men returned home. Although, when Highgarden received a request from Robert Baratheon, asking for food and supplies, which House Tyrell accepted and sent enough supplies to restock the supply at Storm's End, hoping to increase the relationship between the two houses after being on different sides of the war. According to Prince Oberyn Martell, Mace encouraged his heir, Willas Tyrell, to participate in tourneys before he was ready, leading to the accidental crippling of Willas by Oberyn. Events: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Reachmen Category:The Faith of the Seven Category:House Tyrell Category:House Redwyne Category:Wardens Category:Warden of The South Category:Lord Category:Lord of Highgarden Category:Lord Paramount Category:Lord Paramount of The Mander Category:High Marshell of The Reach Category:Defender of The Marches